Sarada and her Dream
by ctrlplusdelete
Summary: i hate how they ignore my wish... i wish i have someone to play with... Kyaaaa Sarada here! the original concept is made by my bf and with my bright idea i use naruto's character :)


Dreams do come true:

~SasukexSaradaxSakura~

My relationship with my mama and papa is fine, just fine in my opinion, it's not that perfect but its fine, mama works at the hospital ten hours a day sometime more than ten hours depends on the situation and that's understandable while papa is away for months which for whatever reason is I don't find it reasonable but I'm fine with it or better to say I'm used to it as long as there are days that I can be with both of them and them alone.

I am their only child and sure it's boring because I don't have someone to play with so when I have free time I use it to follow and spy on Burotu the great idiot of our class, well to be honest he is not he just need attention just like me.

I don't enjoy playing alone because like what I said it's boring so as much as I can I avoid it.

My favorite time weren't all at school, it was when I greet mama when I get home from a long and boring lecture with shino-sensei, it was when we talk about papa, it was when we eat together, it was when I I would wait patiently in front of our door to greet papa, it was those time where we would just stare at each other, it was when we go out as a family and eat, it was those time where I have to wake up really early just so I can see him before he leaves for another looong journey, yes it was those times that I have to spend my time with them happily and perfectly.

But…

My most favorite time is bed time with papa and mama, every fourth night of ten days that papa's stay they let me sleep in their room and they would read me stories until I fall asleep.

Tonight was the fourth night and I am so excited like always, I knock gently before entering their room and they both greet me with a warm smile. I walk towards papa who is sitting at the edge of their king-size bed, mama changed the bed cover again and it was now white with red petals printed on it. Papa helps me climb up their bed while mama sat beside me with a comb on her hand.

"Are you ready to sleep sarada-chan?" mama glance at me while giving me a sweet smile.

"mama papa"

Both with their remarkable eyes they look at me

"sometimes I wish"

I pause

"to have a little brother or sister"

I sigh hearing papa cleared his throat as mama laugh nervously

"sarada-chan papa will start reading now"

I frown to the fact that they ignored what I said

"Once upon a time…"

..

..

..

I opened my eyes and saw an empty space, from that I started imagining beautiful things, I began to paint what I see on my mind

MOUNTAINS

TREES

BIRDS

DEERS

BUTTERFLIES

FLOWERS OF DIFFERENT KINDS

And a

HUGE BLUE LAKE

Perfect, everything is beautiful, in my dream everything is perfect, I can fly, run fast as I could and jump high to the clouds.

As I'm jumping up and down to one cloud to another I heard a cry from a far, I ignored it and decide to continue jumping but as I jump the cry went louder.

"Impossible" I mumble

This is my dream and there should be no sadness in here so I desperately search for that loud cry that's hurting my ears for a while now, from a far I saw a dark place, I got scared but I remember what papa use to tell me.

_Never Ever be Afraid_

My shaking hands went nearer to the dark place and I felt fear but bravely I ignore it, I peeked in and to my surprise I saw a boy and a girl much younger than me, the boy has dark hair and so as the girl but both eyes are different, I walk towards them and smile a little.

"what is wrong?" I ask softly

The little boy looks up to me while wiping his tears.

"My sister and I were lost" he whimpered

I felt sad

"now now, don't cry I'm here I'll help you" I said tapping both their head.

"Want to get out and play?" I ask excitedly

They both nodded and held on to my hand firmly, the feeling is strange.

We ran outside and they look so happy to see the beautiful things I created, they ran and ran and together we giggled then burst out laughing. So yes maybe this is what it feels like to have someone to play with and laugh with.

As the three of us walk together I heard a familiar voice, I knew exactly who it was, PAPA!

"Sarada"

I glance back so as the kids.

"it was my papa"

I smile

"are you leaving now nee-chan?"

Said the boy

I just nod to him

"don't leave us please"

Said the girl as she held my hands

"Sarada-chan"

And that was mama

I stared both to the kids because it's kind of hard leaving them when they don't have someone to take care of them.

"I know" I gasp then clasp my hands together

I gently grab their hands and both of them knew exactly what I wanted to do and happily we ran towards the direction of the voice.

"morning sarada-chan"

I slightly open my eyes and see mama's and papa's figure in front of me but the thought of me greeting them fade as soon as I remember my dream, I jumped out of bed and look around, I see no one except my mama and papa, I look under the bed, under the carpet, inside the cabinet and outside the window.

"where are they?" I exclaimed in frustration while gazing to my puzzled parents.

"did you lose something?" Mama said while papa is awkwardly looking too.

"where are they?" I repeat

"what are you talking about" papa is confuse but still looking with me

"nevermind" he said

"sakura I think you should tell her now" papa said I look at mama who is now and currently blushing.

"why don't you do it sasuke-kun" mama said lovingly

Papa rolled his eyes and walk towards me, he knelt down and smile gently.

"sarada"

I frown

"you will"

He pause and I frown more

"going to be"

I frown more

"a big sister"

Then I lose it

Frown changes into a huge really huge smile

I glance at mama and look back to papa

"really?" I said with wide eye

He nodded

"I'm so happyyy!"

I jumped up and down hugging papa then running to mama

"thank you mama and papa for making my dream come true"

I said touching mama's belly.

_I know those two in my dreams were special"_

"I'll see you soon" I said humming

[END]


End file.
